


Its a Destiel Christmas

by TrenchcoatsandNeckties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is stressed, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Novak Family, domestic boyfriends fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsandNeckties/pseuds/TrenchcoatsandNeckties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean deal with the domestic struggles of planning and preparing a Christmas party at their house, but how can they get anything done when they can't keep their hands off of each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its a Destiel Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my younger sister, so for that reason smut is only hinted at and its mostly just kissing and fluff.

 

“Dean, we’ve been here for hours. Just pick something and let’s go.” Cas said while begrudgingly following Dean around the shopping mall, passing the same isles for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

Dean looked over at Cas, who he noticed was wearing a frown, now irritable. Dean couldn’t help himself, he smirked at Cas’s expression. He found Castiel to be rather cute when he was annoyed. Dean’s amusement only increased Cas’s negative attitude however.

“Dean!” Cas called from behind him, “I’m serious! You don’t need to buy everyone personalised gifts, just get a box of chocolates or something.”

That was ridiculous, Dean thought to himself. Of course Dean had to get everyone at the Christmas party a personalised gift, he had to make a good impression on Castiel’s family. The problem was, Dean had no idea what any of them liked. Hell, what do you even get for a bunch of people with more money than you? A car was out of the question.

But he might as well make an effort, for whatever it was worth. Cas would just have to deal with it considering Dean was significantly reducing any risk of arguments on the day.

Dean continued to casually peruse the isles in the store while he spoke, “Cas, I think you’re missing the Christmas spirit. Come on, lighten up a little.”

 

Cas had now joined Deans side, “Ill ‘lighten up a little’ when we leave this godforsaken place and go home.”

 

“Hey, what about a lamp? Anna likes…lamps, right?” Dean asked Cas, holding a decorative lamp covered in black lace up to him.

 

Cas gave Dean a look, disapproving of Deans gift choice.

 

“Dean, you are terrible at finding gifts. Anna… if you want to find something for her it’s not going to be from here.”

 

“Okay, so where do you suggest we go?”

 

Cas lifted his eyes up to the heavens, sighing dramatically to fully communicate to Dean how much he detested this situation.

 

Man, what a drama queen.

 

“Cas stop being such a pain in the ass. Where are we going?”

 

“Follow me.” Cas said with what seemed like a great effort.

 

He turned to leave the store with Dean trailing behind him, muttering a few words of dissatisfaction under his breath.

-

 

The two were exhausted to say the least after shopping for at least six hours. Dean didn’t know the exact time anymore, he just wanted to sink into the couch and never get up again. Cas seemed the same way, his shoulders slumping and face drawn as he walked through the front door, carrying the last of the bags filled with gifts in his hands. He lifted the bags and put them along with the others on the kitchen bench where Dean was standing.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s hand as he tried to move past him.

 

“Hey, what’s going on with you? You’ve been moody all day, you aren’t turning into a woman are you?”

 

Cas looked away from Dean, frowning.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine. And that is incredibly sexist by the way.” Cas replied as he tried to free himself from Deans grasp.

 

Dean studied Cas for a moment. He could instantly tell that Cas was lying. First of all, he fidgeted when he lied, but a large giveaway was that he always averted his eyes from Dean when he spoke. Cas used to do that all the time to Dean but as they spent more time together that habit slowly faded. Unless, Dean noticed, Cas was lying. He always was a terrible liar.

He wondered why Cas would feel the need to lie to him, they had always been honest to each other hadn’t they? What did Cas want to keep from Dean so badly?

 

Dean refused to let go of Cas until he told him what was really going on. Cas always enjoyed Christmas with Dean, it was one of their favourite holidays. They would always bake together and drink giant mugs of hot chocolate topped with mountains of cream until they felt sick. The days leading up to Christmas were always filled with joy and laughter, Cas was always in a good mood. Dean proceeded to ask again why Cas was upset.

 

“Dean, I told you everything is fine. Why do you keep asking?”

 

“Because you’ve been in a mood all day and you know I can tell when you’re lying. You love Christmas! Why are you so grumpy?”

 

Cas let out a long sigh, giving up knowing that he would never escape Deans grip and questioning.

 

“This… is the first year we’ve had… company.” Cas stated

 

Dean was confused for a moment.

 

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted to have your family over.”

 

“I did, I mean- I do, it’s just they don’t always get along and my brothers are bound to pick a fight with someone. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want anything to do with me after meeting my family.” Cas finished, flushed and embarrassed at revealing this information.

 

A part of Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cas thought Dean wouldn’t want him just because his family was crazy? In all the time that Dean and Cas had been together, Dean couldn’t even fathom leaving Cas, not even for a moment, and certainly not over something as small as meeting his family. Dean told him this fact.

 

“Really?” Cas replied to Dean

 

“Yes, Cas. Really. I would never leave you. And if your family is really as bad as you say they are then I still have that collection of guns in my drawer…”

 

Cas laughed at Deans joke. At least Cas hoped it was a joke.

 

“Hey, we’ll get through this okay?” Dean promised, “This is still going to be the best Christmas ever, ill make sure of it.”

 

“Thank you Dean.”

 

“All good.” Dean whispered as he bent his head down to press his lips to Cas’s.

 

A spark filled Cas at the unexpected kiss, Deans lips soft and comforting. Any previous doubts that he had about Dean leaving him now felt stupid as he lost himself completely, Dean making him lose all sense of direction. When they kissed, there was only them and nothing else. Cas wished he could stay in the moment forever, forgetting that he had responsibilities and a day to day life to live. But Dean broke the contact all too soon, leaving Cas wanting more. Dean could see the want written all over Cas’s face. And as much as he wanted to lean back down and taste those sweet, soft lips he couldn't.

 

Unfortunately, they had a party to plan.

                       

-

 

  

The small living room floor was hardly visible for the masses of wrapping paper that was strewn all over the place. Dean had probably wasted a whole roll of paper just trying to wrap one evenly shaped box. In his frustration, he screwed up yet another ball of paper and threw it on the ever growing pile. He looked at the mess he had made and then to Cas’s neatly wrapped and presents, tied with ribbon and his frustration grew.

Stuff this, what was the point of this when they were just going to tear off the paper again anyway?

 

He watched as Cas, who was sitting across from him on the carpeted floor, back against one of the recliners, expertly folded the paper and stuck it with small pieces of tape. His fingers worked quickly with expertise and Dean thought that Cas could probably do this blindfolded.

 

Show off.

 

Cas must’ve known Dean was staring as he looked up and gave him a small smile, his blue eyes flashing.

“Having trouble?” He asked, grinning at Dean’s lack of ability to wrap presents.

 

“Oh, shut up.” He snapped. “This is stupid, I give up.”

 

Cas was still smiling quietly as he worked.

“You? Give up? That’s a new one.”

Dean just sat there with his arms crossed. He could load a gun and rebuild his car from just a metal frame but this was a new challenge all together.

“Look,” Cas started, smoothing down the last crease in the paper, “I’ll help you. Come over here.” He motioned.

 

With a few grumbles and protests, Dean soon found himself sitting next to Cas as he explained every step to Dean. How you had to make sure you used the right amount of paper, stretching the paper over tight but not too tight. Folding and creasing the paper. He made it look so easy with his precise movements but Dean was sure he would never be able to get it right. He was filled with dread when Cas asked him to try himself. Dean protested but he knew he could never win a fight against Cas.

Dean tried to remember all the steps, taking a gift and placing it on the measured paper. Cas watched on as he struggled through making clean folds. His hands were made for building not this… girly stuff.

 

“Here, just do this.” Cas said as he guided Deans hands into place, helping him smooth out the glossy paper.

 

Dean’s heart leapt at Cas’s gentle touch. He couldn’t help himself but to notice all of Cas’s features. Even in all the time that they had been dating, and even gotten an apartment together, he still couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have Cas. As he looked down he found that Cas had already finished off the present.

 

“Sorry Cas, but I just don’t think I’m very good at this whole thing.”

 

Cas laughed and finally let Dean off the hook saying that he had already wasted enough trees and that he could go set up the rest of the house.

 

Dean walked around for a couple of minutes, surveying the home. To be honest, it wasn’t very festive for Christmas. Sure, they hung a wreath on their front door and a few candles were scattered around but not much other than that. Then as he came back into the living room he noticed the one main item that was missing.

 

“Hey, Cas. What happened to the Christmas tree?”

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and then over to the side of the room near the fireplace where the tree usually sat year after year, filled with glittering ornaments and tinsel. His brows knitted together.

 

“Hmm, I must’ve forgot. Um, should we put it up?” He suggested.

 

A few moments later, Dean had come back into the room with a large worn cardboard box in tow. Many layers of packaging tape could be seen covering the outside of the box from the years that Cas had opened and sealed it shut. The tree had been passed onto him from his family who no longer had a use for it. But Cas liked the tree, it reminded him of when he was a kid and used to help his family decorate it. Cas was always the one who got to put the angel on the tree, which his brothers helped him do by hoisting him up on their shoulders so he could reach. They would tell him to be careful, “Don’t drop the angel, Castiel.” They would say as he carefully placed it on the peak of the tree.

 

Dean took a knife and began cutting through the tape, lifting the pieces of the fake tree out of the box and putting them together. As Dean placed the assembled tree in the corner of the room, Cas brought out a big box of decorations and opened it up. There was an assorted collection of baubles and sparkling Christmas ornaments in various different colours and sizes. Inside the box was another, it didn’t look like much on the outside, when Cas opened it he revealed a delicate angel, the same one he had used many times before. Even in its age, it was still in good condition with only minor scratches to be shown in its years of use. The ceramic angel was dressed in a white silken dress, small details and swirls in the fabric with lace deliberately placed within the gathering in the front. Its face was hand painted to show subtle features, a light blush among its cheeks and rosy red lips. Blonde tumbling hair framed its face.

 

After Dean had gotten the last of the kinks out of the tree they spent the last of their afternoon decorating it. Dean took a bunch of tinsel and threw it at the tree, letting it fall on the branches in whatever way it pleased.

 

“Dean!” Cas protested, “You can’t just chuck the tinsel on there like that, you have to wrap it around.”

 

“Oh, calm down Cas. This way it gives it more character don’t you think?”

 

Cas looked at the tinsel hanging limply from the branches.

 

“Uh… sure. Do you do it like this?”

 

Dean watched as grabbed a handful of coloured tinsel and threw it on the tree. Dean laughed in response.

 

“That’s awesome Cas, but I think theres one more thing that needs to be decorated.” Dean said, with a glint of mischief in his eye.

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

 

Then without warning Dean threw bundles of tinsel on top of Cas while laughing hysterically.

 

Cas stood there, still, his protests becoming inaudible as the decorations covered him. Dean could hear him laughing as he threw more atop Cas’s head.

 

“Dean! Stop!” He protested between fits of laughter. “I mean it!”

 

“No way, you’re probably the cutest Christmas tree I’ve ever seen. Uh oh, I ran out of tinsel…” Dean said, his hands bare.

 

Cas took his chance but instead of escaping Dean he quickly tore off the tinsel and with a devious smile he leapt at unsuspecting Dean, pouncing him to the ground.

 

“Hey! Not fair!” Dean said, with Cas on top of him.

 

“This is revenge, you better get used to it.”

 

Dean smiled. He could play along with this.

 

“Oh really? How am I being punished?”

 

Dean could see Cas’s eyes light up, thinking of different alternatives.

 

“Well…” He started, nipping Deans ear softly “First, I would make you watch all of my TV shows. Then,” He trailed his fingers through Deans hair, whispering in his ear , “I would make you go on a diet. You’re getting a little chubby you know?”

 

He laughed at that.

 

“And, lastly…” Cas brought his lips up to Deans, teasing him as he lightly pulled against Deans bottom lip with his teeth. “I would deprive you of pie.”

 

At that, Dean gave a shocked gasp.

“No, you wouldn’t. Not pie.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe you’re right. That might be a little to harsh.” He smiled.

 

“C’mere you,” Dean grabbed Cas’s face and pulled him towards his lips, kissing them ever so slightly.

 

A spark ignited within Dean as it always did when he kissed Cas, he wanted more of him. The slow and tame kissing quickly turned hard and fast as they both fought for each other. Cas ran his hands through Deans hair and Dean pulled Cas’s body closer to him. The clothes annoying him as they separated each other’s bodies from one another.

 

“Dean, we can’t.” Cas said between gasps as Dean moved onto nibbling Cas’s ear.

 

“I know, but I want you.” Dean confessed

 

“We have a party to plan.”

 

That annoyed Dean, why couldn’t everyone just forget the party? He instantly regretted suggesting the idea. Reluctantly, Dean and Cas both got up even though they wished they could stay down there forever.

 

“Why do you have to be so damn cute, Cas?”

 

Cas blushed and with that Dean went in for another kiss. He knew it was stupid to try and stay apart from him. A few minutes later they recovered themselves and tried to finish up the decorations.

 

Hey, I said _tried._

 

 

**-**

 

The smell of apples, cherries, and cinnamon filled the kitchen. The scent swirling through the air as the pie Cas had prepared baked in the oven.

 

Cas pushed Dean against the oven door, both hands gripping deans shirt as he kissed Dean. Dean could feel Cas’s warm lips everywhere, leaving sparks at every point of contact. Cas was trailing his lips down Deans neck and along his jawline. Teasing him.

He arched his neck back to give Cas better access as Cas trailed his hands down the front of Deans shirt, his warm hands moving to Deans hips and around his back while moving closer.

 

“Mmm… Cas…” Dean hummed his name.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Came the response, while he stilled worked his way around Dean. Light kisses all over his body.

 

“God, you are such a tease.”

 

Cas chuckled darkly. He knew exactly what he was doing, Dean thought.

 

Dean was being impatient, not wanting to wait for the pie that Cas was baking for him. So, Cas decided to distract him which worked to no doubt. Dean couldn’t get enough of him as he ran his fingers over Cas’s back.

Dean jumped in surprise as Cas nipped at the side of his neck rather hard.

 

“Feisty huh?” Dean commented as Cas started sucking at the sore.

 

“Maybe I’m just hungry for you…” Cas whispered in his ear.

 

That was it, Cas’s gentle whisper in his ear was what broke his attempts at holding back. He thought he could resist Cas but now realised that very notion was ridiculous. Pushing back from the oven, which he realised was slowly burning the back of his legs, he pushed Cas onto the counter opposite of him.

Dean took a moment to admire his boyfriend sitting so adorably like an oversized kid on the kitchen bench, swinging his legs back and forward.

Then, all while keeping eye contact with Dean he slowly licked his lips.

 

Damn.

 

Any idea of self-control was completely abandoned as Dean leant up and pulled Cas closer to him tasting his lips. He tasted sweet and his lips were as soft as rose petals. And Dean could never get enough of him.

They continued tenderly and lovingly kissing each other until they were both awakened out of their little world which consisted of them and no one else, by the sharp and demanding ring of the oven timer.

 

For probably the first time in Dean’s life he was debating whether or not the pie could wait. He just wanted to stay connected to Cas forever. Cas must’ve seen it in his eyes.

 

“Go on,” Cas nudged Dean towards the oven, chucking the oven mitts at him. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Dean opened the oven, met with a hot burst of air in his face and then the wonderful smell of Cas’s apple and cherry pie. God, that smell was close to sex.

He carefully placed the hot pie on the counter and grabbed a knife to cut through it. Cas didn’t bother to ask him whether or not he wanted to wait for it to cool down or not because he knew Dean never could. When it came to pie, Dean was never a patient man.

 

The pie was delicious, he was eating his slice straight out of the tin. Who had time for plates anyway? After the pie had cooled down slightly he offered some to Cas, feeding him forkfuls. It was all going well until Dean managed to drop a piece on Cas’s shirt.

 

“Dean!” Cas complained.

 

“Oops, my bad.” He smirked and then to Castiel’s surprise he ate the piece off of his shirt, leaving a slight pink stain.

 

Cas just laughed at his behaviour, turns out Dean would eat pie off of anything.

 

“So, what’s next?” Cas started. “We’ve decorated and baked…”

 

Dean had a pretty good thought. Giving Cas a wink he dived and threw Cas over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

“Dean! What are you doing?” Cas protested whilst hanging upside down.

 

“Oh, you and me are going to have a good old time.” He replied, taking the steps in twos.

 

The last thing that could be heard was Cas’s laughter before Dean shut the door to their room.

 

 

 

 

Christmas Eve

 

“Dean? Where are the Christmas place mats?” Cas called out.

 

Dean poked his head into the dining room to see Cas rummaging through drawers and cabinets to try find them.

 

“I didn’t even know we had Christmas place mats.” Dean said.

 

Cas whipped his head around at Dean.

 

“What do you mean? I asked you to buy some the other day, remember?”

 

“Uhhh…”

 

Dean could honestly not remember Cas asking him to do that. Why couldn’t they just use normal place mats? Everyone was just going to put their dishes on top of them anyway.

 

Castiel looked furious at the suggestion, he looked at Dean like it was the most ridiculous idea ever. Then started rambling on about how the guests were going to be here tonight and they needed place mats and nothing was ready. Dean could tell Cas was on breaking point, clearly stressed from the event. He was going to have to diffuse this bomb quick.

 

“Hey, relax! I’ll figure something out. I’ll go to the store and buy some okay? Just calm down, it’s going to be fine I promise.” And with a quick peck on Cas’s lips he grabbed the keys off of the counter and headed out.

 

The roads were crowded so it took Dean twice the time it usually did to actually get to the store. Then, when he managed to find the correct isle, the only ones they had were a variety of kittens and puppies with Christmas hats (and a creepy mutated elf, which Dean was _not_ getting).

 

“Oh, come on. Puppies and kittens?”

 

Dean was pretty sure there was a slim chance Cas would welcome these on the dining table, Castiel was always one to like things fancy and neat. And small domesticated animals didn’t really fit that definition. But there was nothing he could do now, so he picked a stack of them and hoped Cas wouldn’t blow his head off when he got home.

 

Dean then had a thought, he still hadn’t gotten Cas a gift, considering they spent all of their time together there wasn't really much opportunity to get something without the other knowing. This would be the perfect time to get a gift.

 

 

-

 

Cas had just finished putting the finishing touches on the decorations and setting the table. When he saw Dean’s selection of place mats he just laughed at them. He guessed Cas was a sucker for small animals after all.

 

They both froze at the sound of the doorbell. Crap, people were here already?

 

Cas looked at Dean and Dean looked at Cas.

 

Dean took a deep breath and steadied himself before walking to the door, Cas following quietly behind.

 

“Hey Deano, am I the first here?” Gabriel greeted Dean, holding a pack of beer under each arm. He was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters.

 

“Hey, yeah you are.” Dean responded, stepping out of the way as Gabriel walked in.

 

Gabriel made himself quite welcome, even though he had never been a foot in this house before, packing the beers in the fridge. Dean liked that though, he didn’t stand around wasting time.

 

“Nice place you guys got. Speaking of you two, where’s Cas?” Gabriel said with his head stuck in the fridge.

 

Dean looked around, Cas was there just a minute ago. Where had he gone now?

 

“Um, I actually don’t know.” Dean admitted.

 

Gabriel gave Dean a knowing smirk and took it upon himself to find his younger brother. He was walking around the house calling Castiel’s name until Cas finally decided to respond.

 

“Cas! There you are!” Gabriel said as Cas appeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

As Gabriel continued to taunt and annoy Cas the doorbell rang again, and to Deans surprise it was Sam and Jess.

 

“Hey!” Dean greeted, barely containing the excitement in his expression to see his big little brother. It had been about a year since they had seen each other. He pulled Sam into a quick hug.

Then he looked over at Jess, his smile never fading and tightly hugged Jess too.

“I haven’t seen you in ages. It’s good to see you.” Dean commented, pulling back to look at her.

 

“You too.” She gave him a big grin.

 

As Jess and Sam walked in to see the house Jess noticed the tree.

 

“Didn’t feel like decorating this year?” She asked while looking at the tinsel that had been randomly chucked on there.

 

“Hey! Don’t mock it, its abstract.”

 

It didn’t take long for everyone else to arrive. Everyone came, which included Meg, Charlie, Jody, Bobby, Anna, Ellen, Jo, Benny, Balthazar and Lucifer.

 

As more people arrived, more gifts appeared under the tree. Everyone was seeming to get along well. Gabriel was causing havoc as usual, jumping out from behind things to scare Jo, to which Jo gave Gabe a well-deserved kick in the shin.

 

“Ow!” He complained. “Jeez, that hurt.”

 

“That’s what you get when you mess around with a hunter.” Jo replied, but with a smirk on her face.

 

Castiel was listening intently to whatever story Charlie was describing to him, while Lucifer and Balthazar were arguing over something. In an attempt to stop any drama Dean walked over to the pair.

 

“Ah! Dean! Just the person I wanted to see.” Balthazar exclaimed pulling Dean in to the group. “We need you to resolve some conflict.”

 

“Who do you think out of the two of us could make the better snowman?” Lucifer asked.

 

 

-

 

“It’s freezing out here, and you want to build snowmen?” Meg asked.

 

“Of course!” Balthazar responded.

 

Turns out Balthazar and Lucifer both took this very seriously. They both threatened each other as they gathered piles of snow vigorously in an attempt to make theirs before each other.

 

“This is insane,” Cas said to Dean. “They’ll probably get frostbite, they aren’t even wearing gloves.”

 

“Hey, they’re your family.”

 

Cas gave a small punch on Deans arm in response.

 

Ten minutes had passed by and there wasn’t much progress to show for it. Thankfully Charlie brought out drinks for everyone. The _snowmen_ looked like sadly disproportioned lumps of snow. Balthazar had run to Lucifer’s pile and grabbed a bunch of snow from it, causing some curse words from an angry Lucifer and laughter from the group and Balthazar.

 

But Lucifer got his revenge while Balthazar was distracted and balled up a lump of snow, throwing it at his head.

 

“You didn’t.” Balthazar turned to Lucifer.

 

“Oh brother, that’s what you get for ruining my snowman.”

 

Balthazar quickly grabbed some snow and pressed it in his hands, “Oh really? Well I don’t go down that easy.” And he pelted Lucifer with the snow.

 

Soon they were running around like children dodging and throwing snow at each other. Someone yelled “Snow fight!” and snowballs were being thrown around in every direction, causing everyone to get involved in the game.

 

Anna, Charlie, Meg and Jo were fearlessly pelting everyone while Cas and Dean looked on.

 

Dean then felt a cold sensation slam on his back. Snow was slowly melting through his shirt. Cas was the same.

 

They both looked behind them and found Bobby and Benny standing there, balls of snow in their hands ready to aim.

 

“You boys aren’t planning on wimping out are you?” Bobby asked, mocking them.

 

Definitely not, Dean thought. These two were going to get beaten to a pulp.

 

“Bring it on, old man.”

 

“Who are you calling old, boy?” Bobby responded.

 

Dean was about to respond but Cas had already picked up snow and threw it in Bobby’s face. Bobby stood there for a second while the snow dripped down his face and soaked his cap.

 

After living with Bobby for so long, Dean knew there was only one solution in these situations.

 

“Run!” He yelled to Cas pulling him with him.

 

Dean could hear Bobby’s threats from behind and Benny’s laughter as they ran away through the snow fight.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Everyone was soaked by the time they had gotten back. Cas had found towels to provide everyone with and they sat near the fireplace to dry off while Cas continued preparing the meal.

 

Dean walked over to the kitchen where Cas was busying himself basting the roast.

 

“Hey.” He said as he came up behind him, hands around Cas’s waist.

 

“Hi.” Cas said, still concentrating on the cooking.

 

“You need any help?”

 

“Im fine, it just needs to sit in the oven a bit more.”

Dean moved out of his way as he turned around with the tray and put it in the oven.

 

“I promised you that the party would be alright, no fights or dramas.” Dean commented.

 

“Yes, and you were right.”

 

After Cas finished up, Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss and Cas smiled at the gesture.

 

“Hey! Get a room!” Balthazar shouted.

 

Cas was embarrassed then.

 

“This is our house Balthazar, we can make out wherever we want.” Dean shot back.

 

At that everyone burst into laughter.

 

 

-

 

Cas and Dean started to move the food onto the table. Meg jumped up to help, and when she saw everyone else still sitting on the couches she got their attention by yelling at them.

 

“Okay, we’re coming, geez.” Balthazar started.

 

Once the table was set and everyone was seated they all passed the food around the table, loading their plates up. Lucifer started commenting on the placemats, saying it brought an undeniable cuteness to the table.

 

“Oh my god,” Charlie started, “This is amazing! Cas you are an awesome cook!”

 

Cas blushed as everyone complemented his cooking and Dean laughed at how uncomfortable he was. But he was proud of him.

 

After eating Dean was so full he thought he would burst. And from the look on everyone else’s faces he was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

 

Until Cas brought out the pie.

 

“Cas! You made pie?” Dean was so excited, the fullness of his stomach was forgotten as he started down the delicious desert.

 

No one else wanted any which left Dean to eat as much as he liked.

 

Best. Christmas. Ever.

 

-

 

After Benny watched Dean with disbelieving eyes as he ate a whole pie, the group went over to the living room to open presents while sipping heavily liquored eggnog. (Dean’s specialty).

 

“Hey, Clarence! Open mine!” Meg went over to Cas with a present in her hand.

 

Cas took the gift from Meg, carefully unwrapping the paper. Inside was small compass embellished with silver delicate wings on top.

 

“I mean, I know you probably don’t have any use for it but I just thought it suited you.”

 

“Thank you Meg, it’s lovely.” Cas replied in earnest.

 

Dean gave Anna her present, it was a necklace with a silver pendant on the end with engravings and small little details. Which Anna absolutely loved and insisted that Dean help her put it on.

 

Gabriel had brought matching ugly sweaters in different assorted colours similar to his own for everyone. And Dean brought Bobby a new flask and Charlie a replica of the One Ring from lord of the rings. Jo got her own gun from Ellen which everyone started freaking out about.

Once gifts were exchanged and everyone had had too much eggnog they all splayed themselves on the couch.

 

“Hey, who wants to hear embarrassing stories about my baby bro?” Gabriel started.

 

“No, Gabriel.” Cas protested.

 

Uh oh, this couldn’t be good.

 

But Gabe ignored him, “Okay, so when Cas was little we used to play tricks on him. And it was always funny because he was so gullible. So, one day, we told him that the men’s bathroom was actually the girls. And he believed us because he went in there and all the girls started screaming and totally freaking out.”

 

“Really? That’s the best you could do?” Charlie piped up. “Once I hacked into a douche bags Facebook and sent messages to all of his friends telling them he wanted to do them and leaked his dick pics. Needless to say, he didn’t have many friends after that.”  


“Note to self, don’t piss off Charlie. Or Jo, since she has a gun now and I seriously don’t know what to think of that anymore.” Gabe commented.

 

Jo just winked at him.

 

“Well, I pranked Sammy one time -”

 

“Oh here we go.” Sam complained.

 

“Hey, let me finish. Anyway, I put a porno on his laptop. Then, we went over to a diner and he took it with him. So, he opens it up and the whole diner could hear everything coming from his computer. You should’ve seen his face it was hilarious.”

 

“Okay, Dean, first of all you were probably watching porn on my computer anyway and you’re the one who’s into all of that weird ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ crap.”

 

“Hey,” Dean said slightly offended. “That’s not crap, its quality stuff.”

 

“I second that,” Balthazar voiced, “Can’t go wrong with the Asians.”

 

“Eww, Balthazar! No one wants to know about your weird habits!” Jo complained.

 

The conversations went on long into the night as Cas lied on Dean’s lap on the sofa Dean was absentmindedly combing his fingers through his hair.

 

That reminded Dean, he still hadn’t given Cas his present.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Hmmm?” Cas replied contently.

 

“Can you come with me for a sec? I have something to show you.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean, eyes big and blue.

 

“What is it?” Cas asked.

 

“Its a surprise.”  


  
Dean led Cas off of the couch and into the upstairs bedroom where he had left his present. As he headed off he heard an inappropriate remark from one of the guests.

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Dean instructed. And Cas did so.

 

He turned and took the wrapped present out of the cupboard placing it in Cas’s outstretched hands.

 

“Okay, you can open them now.”

 

Cas did and looked down at the present he was holding.

 

“Dean… I didn't get you anything…”

 

“That’s okay, you didn’t have to. You already do too much and you've been busy planning this whole thing. Now open the present.”

 

“Okay… I must say you’re wrapping has improved greatly.”  


Dean chuckled as Cas opened the present. He revealed a long, brown trench coat.

 

“I know it’s not much but…I just saw it and it reminded me of you.”

 

Cas was speechless for a moment, running the fabric gently through his fingers.

 

“This is perfect…thankyou Dean.”

 

“You should uh, you should put it on.” Dean suggested.

 

Cas shrugged on the coat, it was a bit oversized but it added to its character.

 

“I love it Dean,”

 

“Im glad. It suits you.” He said just before he kissed Cas.

 

After they broke apart Dean looked into Cas’s eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean replied. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!  
> Have an awesome Christmas guys :)


End file.
